


You Don't Need Me, Like I Need You

by cheomcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheomcheol/pseuds/cheomcheol
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol strongly believed that they had a different kind of love, but in the end, it was just the same. They had an ordinary love and an ordinary break up. They said their goodbyes and as if nothing happened they both went on with their lives.





	You Don't Need Me, Like I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my second AU, but I was trying hard to finish the SoonHoon, so I don't know if I could update regularly.

**Jeonghan**

Jeonghan woke up early as per usual he gets ready to go to uni, today is their submission of grades and he’s already on his third year, Fall term is about to end and they only got next week, so that he can be free from all of the academic works.

 

It’s been rough, but he’s trying. He has been trying to distract himself from the fact that he and Seungcheol aren’t together anymore. It’s been hard, but he’s getting by because of the help of Seungkwan and Seokmin and he also have been avoiding Seungcheol ever since the semester started. He was actually supposed to transfer, so that he could avoid Seungcheol completely. But Seungkwan was right it would be stupid of him to transfer because of just something like that, running away wouldn’t solve anything and he shouldn’t let that affect his studies.

 

 

**Seungcheol**

Seungcheol woke up because of the ray on sunshine coming in through his window that hits him because he forgot to put up the curtains again.He’s still lying down on the bed, it’s the same bed he once shared with Jeonghan, he keeps on looking at the ceiling. It’s been a few hours since he woke up; _“why do I feel so empty”_ he’s been spacing out more often now. He forced his self  to get out of bed and as he drags himself to the living room, he switched the TV on left it as the the morning news fills the quiet space of his apartment and he tries to fix himself some breakfast, but he ended up with eating ramen, it’s typical of him. He sat down with the chopsticks on his right hand and the remote on his left, he keeps on flipping the channels, but he was just spacing out again. 

It’s also been rough for him ever since Jeonghan left him, he’s not his usual self anymore. But he tries to hide it.Seungcheol tries hard to pull his self together to get ready to leave, he’s really in a rough shape.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol spotted Jeonghan when he got off the station and he greeted him with a smile.  _“Hey! It’s been awhile”_ as Jeonghan greets him, who’s also on his way to class. Seungcheol missed how he smiles ,how it gives him warmth, it’s been so long since they last saw each other.  _“Hey, I thought you were going to transfer to Hongik University?”_

 

Jeonghan laughs _“well I thought of it.... it’s dumb of me to transfer just because of you”_ making Seungcheol laughs as he puts his arm around Jeonghan’s shoulder.

 

It hurts him how Jeonghan badly want to avoid him. It’s been a while since the last time they talked, Jeonghan can see and talk to Seungcheol a bit more calmly now. Because too much time has passed some wounds have finally healed and he’s trying hard to move on. Jeonghan feels that Seungcheol doesn’t love him anymore, he kept on telling that to his self ever since their relationship ended.

 

As both of them bid goodbye and gone on separate ways Jeonghan saw Seungkwan with a grin on his face he already knows why.

 

 _“Don’t start”_ making Seungkwan laugh

 

 _“Why are you guys together?”_ he teasingly asked Jeonghan and kept on poking him.

 

He knows how Seungkwan would react he knows that he would tease him and it will end up him being pissed.

 

After class Jeonghan meets up with Seungkwan and Seokmin at the Starbucks near their campus. These two were talking about the guy they saw with Seungcheol the other day they were really wasn’t planning on telling Jeonghan, but it slipped out of Seungkwan’s big mouth. Seungkwan kept on saying he was sorry to Jeonghan.

 

But Jeonghan just let out a deep sigh _“these days, knowing more will only make you more miserable.”_

 

Both of them felt terribly sorry for him, they know that he’s trying so hard to get over everything.

 

 _“Hyung~ let’s go out tonight my treat”_ Seokmin always tries to drag him out since he doesn’t go out that much anymore. But Jeonghan isn’t the same as he was “ _I don’t wanna go clubbing... I don’t wanna watch a movie... what else is there to do”_ he looks so helpless as he drop. Seungkwan tries to cheer him up _“sleep? That’s the main thing you’re good at”_ but that joke didn’t even put a smile on his face. 

 

 _“As time goes by it gets harder...”_ Jeonghan looks at them with his puppy eyes as if he’s begging them to take the pain away _“am I the only one?”_ They shake their heads and Seokmin pats his shoulder _“every person who loved someone more than they loved themselves experiences that”_

 

He loved Seungcheol more than himself, so when they broke up nothing was left for him, cause he gave up everything. Jeonghan rest his head on Seokmin’s shoulder as a song that Seungcheol loves to listen to plays in the cafe _“it’s the same love song... but it doesn’t touch me anymore”_ he gets more gloomy. Every little thing reminds him of Seungcheol.

 

Seungkwan acts up since they’ve been trying to comfort and help him for months now ever since they broke up, but Jeonghan has been going back to square one every time he sees Seungcheol or every time when things started to remind him of Seungcheol.

 

 _“If you keep on doing this and not helping yourself then...”_ he looks at Jeonghan who looks like he’s about to cry making Seungkwan feel bad _“we’re here for you... so please pick up yourself”_ he felt like he shouldn’t have said it, but he needed to.

 

Jeonghan got home, his apartment feels empty, he was used to being with Seungcheol all the time. But now he’s all alone, he’s too tired to get change so he just went straight to bed since it’s draining to hangout with those two and he instantly fell asleep.

 

Seungcheol went straight home after class, he’s known for being a party goer, he’s popular only means he usually gets invited out. But ever since they broke up, he always ended up just staying at home. Right now he just usually hangs out at Jihoon’s studio, where he always finds comfort.

 

Whenever Seungcheol was out back then, he always brought Jeonghan with him. He always shows Jeonghan off to everyone, he always brags how lucky he was, that he has someone from the heavens above be called _‘his’_.

 

But that person is no longer ‘ _his’._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. This first chapter is short, it's more like an intro :)


End file.
